Information sharing between electronic devices refers to transfer of information between at least two electronic devices bound to each other; and a binding operation between electronic devices is an important step for implementing information sharing between the electronic devices. Binding of electronic devices is to establish a correspondence and an association between at least two electronic devices, and confirmation of a sending device and a receiving device for information to be shared is implemented by using the established correspondence and association, to implement accurate sharing of the information to be shared.
In the process of research and practice, with the wide use of browsers, it becomes a need to implement information sharing between electronic devices in a browser interface. However, currently a binding operation between electronic devices is performed outside a browser interface; therefore, currently there is still no method for implementing information sharing between electronic devices in a browser interface, and it becomes a problem needing an urgent solution from a person skilled in the art to provide a method for implementing information sharing between electronic devices in a browser interface.